Sams Series: Halloween Special: The Screaming Mask
by Dogs2me
Summary: A Series Of Books Based About Samantha The Dog From I Am Legend. This Is A Halloween Special About Scream. Well,The Idea's Off Scream Anyway. This Is Rated PG For Some Language And Scary Scenes. Please Read And Review. Check out Sam's Other Series Too!


**Sam's Series:**

**Halloween Special: The Screaming Mask**

**Chapter 1. Murderous Rampage**

"**W**-Who are you?" A small cream coloured pug screeched with big puppy-dog eyes. A dark figure stepped forward. Two red sly eyes stared at the small pug. The pug shuffled back a few steps into the moonlight from the window above. The pug's collar sparkled. It was pink with glitter on, and a small piece of metal dangled from the collar which read: "Sady." The reflection of the collar could be seen glistening in the pair of blood red eyes staring from the darkness in the room. The dark figure started to growl and its red eyes narrowed.

"Sady…" It grumbled its eyes blinking. The pug's eyes widened.

"What do you want from me!" She asked. The figure stepped forward into the light revealing itself. A white furry paw emerged from the darkness, followed by another three paws. A white face came into view. It seemed to have a skeletons mask on. This allowed only its blood red eyes to be seen. It was a Great Dane! Sady looked confusedly at the creature's skeleton mask. She decided from her infinite wisdom to comment about its looks.

"Are you crossed with a Dalmatian or something? No offence, but you look like an over-grown Dalmatian rather than a Great Dane!" She laughed at him rudely. The Great Dane snorted and snarled at Sady feeling a little hurt.

"I am not a Dalmatian you pipsqueak, _I _happen to be a rare breed of Great Dane which has spotted fur rather than a dull brown or cream colour." He stated.

"Ok, ok don't blind me with science, sheesh!" Sady shouted over the top of him.

The Spotty Great Dane snarled and stepped closer. Sady stopped laughing and started to nervously back away.

"W-Who are you, a-and what do you want from me? I-I'm not afraid of you!" Sady stammered shaking with fear. The Great Dane sniffed and laughed.

"I think you are afraid.. And I… Well, people tend to call me… Satan's Annihilator." His red eyes narrowed and there was a clap of thunder that made Sady startled and made her jump. She backed up some steps behind her getting ready to make a run for it. Satan's Annihilator began to step closer.

"W-What do you want from me!" Sady shrieked backing into the wall that was at the top of the marble set of stairs. The Great Dane blinked at her.

"You…Your blood." He mumbled in a deep voice.

"B-But why _my _blood? W-What's so special about my blood?" She whimpered cowering. Satan's Annihilator growled, his eyes still fixed on Sady, watching her every move.

"That information is classified." He replied shifting sideways.

"Why?" Sady asked sadly as he slowly stepped up the stairs.

"Any last words?" He snarled as he approached the top of the small marble staircase.

"Why?" Was all the poor pug named Sady could say before her final minute was up.

Sam was walking down the street when a small Chihuahua came dashing around the corner and into Sam's leg.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Sam shouted as she stood up. The Chihuahua stood up.

"Oh, I-I I'm sorry! Y-You need to help me, please!" It said to her in a panicky tone.

"What happened?" She asked the small helpless dog that was having a panic attack. The Chocolate coated Chihuahua started to talk really fast still in the middle of having a panic attack. Sam's head was spinning. She couldn't understand a word what the little dog was saying. She tried her best to shout over the other dog to shut up and explain it slowly, but she failed.

Soon, Sam lost it and she ended up pushing the Chihuahua over with her paw. The little dog gazed up at her as she gave it an annoyed expression.

"W-What was that for!" The dog screeched annoyed.

"Shut up and explain it slowly." She replied.

The Chihuahua slowly stood up and cleared its throat. Sam sat down ready to listen and try to understand the miniature dog's riddles.

The Chihuahua took in a deep, cleansing breath and began to talk really fast again in the same panicky tone of voice. Sam's eye twitched cringing at the Chihuahua's screechy voice talking at 1234567654321 Miles Per Hour.

Sam couldn't take it a second longer. She growled then shoved the poor Chihuahua over with her paw again.

"What I do this time!" The Chihuahua asked in a squeaky tone. Sam sighed and calmed herself down. She slowly sat down again and tried to calm it down.

"Ok, first things first." She began. "What's your name?" She asked trying not to lose her temper for the third time.

"D-David." It answered quietly.

"Ok then. Hello David, my name is Samantha, but most people simply call me Sam." She said.

"Now, calmly tell me what happened." She told him before the Chihuahua began to talk at 90 Miles Per Hour again. Sam was getting extremely annoyed at this for it was the fourth time this had happened.

"David." She interrupted. No reply. "David!" She sternly said a little louder. Still no reply. Sam stood up as her paws clenched at the ground quickly losing her temper at the little pipsqueak that claims to be a dog. She repeated his name once more. There was STILL NO REPLY!

Sam had had it. Her teeth pressed together as tightly as they could go before she finally shouted his name at the top of her voice.

"DAVID! BE QUIET!" She yelled snarling at him. David stopped talking and backed away a little. Sam sighed heavily then repeated the same sentence:

"David, start from the beginning, and please, please, please, please do NOT start to yammer on again at top speed!" She demanded still really getting annoyed.

"Well, uh, uh, uh…" David stammered starting to go into another panic attack.

"Someone…S-S…" He gasped before going into a panic attack yet again.

Sam stood up thinking that she was actually getting somewhere with this.

"Someone? Someone what?" She asked feeling a little giddy for no reason.

"Someone, h-he calls himself…" David never finished his sentence. Sam bent down to him.

"He calls himself….?" She added hoping for a decent answer.

"He told me not to mention his name, o-or he will hunt me down…He knows my scent!" David replied shaking from fear.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. Now, I promise you, no one will hunt you down. Not while you're with me anyways." Sam told David as calmly as she could, giving him a forced reassuring smile. David looked up at her with a frightened expression.

"He calls himself…" David gulped. "He calls himself 'Satan's Annihilator.'" He looked behind him.

Sam's face dropped into a: 'You have _got _to be kidding' look. She sat down and sighed.

"The, uh, 'Satan's Annihilator'? Riiiiight…" She said sarcastically. "Hey, you know what?" She said to David as she stood up.

"What?" he replied wagging his curly little tail at her.

"I'm actually The Doctor, a Time Traveller!" She shouted sarcastically.

"Really?" He replied actually believing her.

"Ahahaha…No" She said still being sarcastic.

"You calling me a liar?" He stared into Sam's eyes.

"You think you can fight me?" She replied staring back.

"You may be bigger than me, but that doesn't mean you will win the fight. Don't underestimate me." He growled at Sam stepping forward.

"No good acting ten men chew toy, your not big enough to be a dog, you might as well be a cat!" She teased still staring into the small dog's big eyes.

"You wouldn't hurt a dog, you haven't got it in you!"

"Try me!" She growled stepping forward nearly knocking him over. Sam snarled still staring madly into his eyes. It was too much for David, the sight was too be-wildering and he was forced to look away. They were both interrupted from arguing by a metal bin toppling over.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked herself walking over to where the trashcan was.

"The _Hell _it was, was him…" David replied shuffling backwards. Sam rolled her eyes, sighed and walked towards the fallen rubbish bin shaking her head.

"Hey! Hey, you, uh…Big Dog! Get away from there!" He yelled to Sam.

Sam froze getting really annoyed by David calling her 'Big Dog' rather than her name.

"Is he thick or what?" She whispered to herself before turning around to face the Chocolate-furred Chihuahua.

"My name is Sam. Samantha or Sam. _Not _'Big Dog'!" She snapped.

"Sam then. Get away from there!" David shouted from near the end of the street. Sam sat down.

"Why should I? Ooo, no, I'm going to get attacked by a hungry monster." Sam yelled to him sarcastically.

"It's, it's him! The thing that tried to kill me!" He shouted as he began walking back. "What am I _doing_!" He thought to himself.

"Don't be silly. There's no murder-"Was all Sam managed to say before she was interrupted by growling coming from the alleyway. Sam had a confused expression on her face as she slowly walked closer to where the horrible growling noise was coming from. David didn't know weather he should feel angry that Sam had ignored him or to feel scared that for the fact that she had gone into a dark alleyway where lots of insane murderers could be lurking. Without thinking, he gave chase to Sam running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"H-Hello? Anyone here?" Sam called out into the darkness, her tail as stiff as a statue. The growling got louder as she slowly approached the back of the dark alleyway.

"Sam! Wait! Come back!" David shouted as he ran down the street and skidded to a halt at the creepy, dark alleyway.

"S-Sam? A-are you ok?" He stammered taking a few steps into the alley. Sam froze as she saw to big red eyes staring at her from the darkness of the alleyway. David fainted from the sight.

"Saaam, I want your blood." A strange voice hissed from the darkness.

"And you will not escape!"


End file.
